highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PaytonAri88/War of SkyClan 2
SkyClan Hunger Games Games-Ship Style ---- ---- Note, Some of these ships aren't real, it's just because I needed to fill up spots The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Hazelbranch runs away from the Cornucopia. Peachfuzz stays at the cornucopia for resources. Leopardpaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Rabbitpaw takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Ospreypaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Jaguarkit falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Fawnspring runs away from the Cornucopia. Larchtuft runs away from the Cornucopia. Ashblossom grabs a sword. Smokeyspots grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. Briarpelt, Drizzlestar, Poppynose, and Pebbledawn form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Swallowstreak kills Dapplepaw with a sickle. Eaglepaw finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. Tinybug, Apricotpaw, Ryewhisker, and Spiderstep form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Jumptail runs away from the Cornucopia. Blacknut runs away from the Cornucopia. Olivepaw retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. ---- Day 1Ashblossom makes a wooden spear.Ospreypaw thinks about home. Peachfuzz, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Leopardpaw hunt for other tributes. Jumptail chases Swallowstreak. Hazelbranch dies from hypothermia. Blacknut and Smokeyspots threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. Olivepaw questions his sanity. Fawnspring discovers a river. ---- Arena Event A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena. Rabbitpaw slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins. Larchtuft knocks Swallowstreak unconscious and leaves her there as bait. Ospreypaw survives. Jumptail survives. Olivepaw survives. While running away from the tracker jackers, Peachfuzz grabs Leopardpaw and throws her to the ground. While running away from the tracker jackers, Fawnspring grabs Eaglepaw and throws him to the ground. Ashblossom survives. ---- Fallen Tributes 17 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Jaguarkit District 10 Briarpelt District 5 Drizzlestar District 1 Poppynose District 9 Pebbledawn District 12 Dapplepaw District 8 Tinybug District 6 Apricotpaw District 3 Ryewhisker District 2 Spiderstep District 2 Hazelbranch District 1 Blacknut District 5 Smokeyspots District 7 Rabbitpaw District 8 Swallowstreak District 4 Leopardpaw District 3 Eaglepaw District 11 Night 1Peachfuzz convinces Jumptail to snuggle with her.Larchtuft and Ospreypaw hold hands.Olivepaw tries to treat his infection. Fawnspring starts a fire. Ashblossom receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. ---- The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Olivepaw bashes Larchtuft's head in with a mace. Jumptail decides not to go to The Feast. Fawnspring, Peachfuzz, and Ashblossom track down and kill Ospreypaw. ---- Day 2 Ashblossom travels to higher ground. Olivepaw thinks about home. Jumptail kills Peachfuzz while she is resting. Fawnspring falls into a pit and dies. ---- Fallen Tributes 2 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Larchtuft District 7 Ospreypaw District 10 Peachfuzz District 6 Fawnspring District 4 Night 2 Ashblossom receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Olivepaw attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Jumptail stays awake all night. ---- Day 3 Jumptail chases Olivepaw. Ashblossom receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. ---- Night 3 Olivepaw tries to treat his infection. Ashblossom overpowers Jumptail, killing her. ---- Day 4 Olivepaw's trap kills Ashblossom. ---- Fallen Tributes 4 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Jumptail District 11 Ashblossom District 9 The Winner The Winner is Olivepaw from District 12! ---- Placements 1st 2nd 3rd 4. Fawnspring 5. Peachfuzz 6. Ospreypaw 7. Larchtuft 8. Eaglepaw 9. Leopardpaw 10. Swallowstreak 11. Rabbitpaw 12. Smokeyspots 13. Blacknut 14. Hazelbranch 15. Spiderstep 16. Ryewhisker 17. Apricotpaw 18. Tinybug 19. Dapplepaw 20. Pebbledawn 21. Poppynose 22. Drizzlestar 23. Briarpelt 24. Jaguarkit District Placement 1. District 12 2. District 9 3. District 11 4. District 4 5. District 6 6. District 10 7. District 7 8. District 3 9. District 8 10. District 5 11. District 1 12. District 2 Kill Count 2: Olivepaw 2: Fawnspring 2: Peachfuzz 2: Ashblossom 1: Swallowstreak 1: Larchtuft 1: Jumptail ----Summary The Bloodbath Jaguarkit falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Briarpelt, Drizzlestar, Poppynose, and Pebbledawn form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Swallowstreak kills Dapplepaw with a sickle. Tinybug, Apricotpaw, Ryewhisker, and Spiderstep form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Day 1 Hazelbranch dies from hypothermia. Blacknut and Smokeyspots threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. Arena Event A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena. Rabbitpaw slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins. Larchtuft knocks Swallowstreak unconscious and leaves her there as bait. While running away from the tracker jackers, Peachfuzz grabs Leopardpaw and throws her to the ground. While running away from the tracker jackers, Fawnspring grabs Eaglepaw and throws him to the ground. Night 1 No deaths occurred. The Feast Olivepaw bashes Larchtuft's head in with a mace. Fawnspring, Peachfuzz, and Ashblossom track down and kill Ospreypaw. Day 2 Jumptail kills Peachfuzz while she is resting. Fawnspring falls into a pit and dies. Night 2 No deaths occurred. Day 3 No deaths occurred. Night 3 Ashblossom overpowers Jumptail, killing her. Day 4 Olivepaw's trap kills Ashblossom. The winner is Olivepaw from District 12! ---- Category:Blog posts